Lilia Pascalle
(This page is under construction.) Lilia Pascalle (リリア・パスカーレ) is the daughter of Dr. Pascalle, a scientist who worked with Rion's father, Dr. Steiner. During the events of Galerians, she is 14 years old while during the conflict in Ash, she is 20. In the English dub, she is voiced by Julie Maddalena in the PlayStation game and by Kari Wahlgren in the Galerians: Rion OVA and Ash. In Japanese, she is voiced by Shiho Kikuchi in all appearences. Personality Lilia appears at beginning as a scared young girl, desperately trying to ask help by Rion. This can be understandable, since she is just a teenager alone in a great town, wanted by very dangerous beings. Despite she can look as a helpless girl, Lilia has actually a very strong will, since she was able to survive, and sustain herself at a very young age in these conditions for several years; and also accepts immediately her father's death, after having deduced it. Even though she is not a fighter, she is able to attack mentally Rita immediatly after the latter assault her and Rion, as well as freeing from a psychoillusion of Birdman; in both occasions without showing fear or doubt. She has a strong faith in Rion, pursuing to try to communicate with him throught her old doll, like her father told her to do. She is quite happy to see him again, especially since he is the last person she loves to be still alive. She looks to scared to see him killing Rita; this can be both a repulsion toward violence, both horror to see her friend commiting a murder. She is devasted by Cain's revelation about Rion's true identity as a clone of the original, dead all along; saying to Rion they are trying to trick him. This can be considered a tacticts to prevent Rion from abandoning her, but also a refuse to believe her friend is actually dead. Ultimately however, Lilia shows simphaty towards " the new" Rion, lulling him in her arms when he dies, saying he is the true Rion, without doubt. This can be a tentative to maintain a bond with her dead childhood friend, as well as a act of genuine gratitude towards the creature that finally decided to side with her against his cruel but powerful and frightening creator. After his death, Lilia put him in cryopreservation, trying to prevent his permanent death, and resurrects him years later. While this is sure also a strategic decision to fight Ash, she is clearly happy to see her friend again. She is actually remorseful doing this since, despite her happiness, she knows his new life will bring to him another pain. Six years later, Lilia is much more active and determined: she has a team of scientists working under her, has the respect of many, and apparently went against Major Romero's will, who didn't agree about bringing Rion back. Lilia actively helps Rion with their mission, creating two new PPECs with her team's help and giving him istructions how go on. Even she is exposed to radiation poisoning, Lilia refuses to become a cyborg, knowing she will not have anymore much time to live. Instead, she declares her love to Rion, caring deeply he knows it. When she is rescued by Pat, Lilia asks him to free Rion by world of data; her last desires being only her friend can have a happy life. Story Lilia was the only daughter of Dr. Pascalle, and a childhood friend with Rion, the son of doctor Albert Steiner, a colleague, as well as friend, of her father. When her father and Dr. Steiner created Dorothy, an artificial intelligence program designed to help the people of Michelangelo City, she was implanted with a virus program designed to destroy Dorothy's functions, and end her for good. Rion was trusted with the virus launch program, which was to send the virus from Lilia to Dorothy. However, after her father died, she hastened to hide away from Dorothy, who sought to kill her to get rid of the virus program. She became wasted, and moved multiple times to escape Dorothy's underling. Lilia has a special connection with Rion. She can talk to him through telepathy, which proved very useful when Rion woke up from Michelangelo Memorial Hospita, as well as communicating to him her location through her old doll in Rion's home. Finally, they have a reunion in a hotel where Lilia has been hiding and Rion kills off Rainheart, his parents' murderer, and Rita, Rainheart's sister who was very angry when he killed her brother. She tries to attack Rita with her power, but the latter hit her, making her unconscious. When she rovers, she begs Rion to not kill Rita, but he does it regardless, knowing how much the GalerIan was suffering. She asks Rion how he got his powers, and he narrates her his story. But Rita, dying, telephaticaly says to Lilia to not believe him, leaving her confused. They make their way to the Mushroom Tower, Dorothy's lair, where they got departe. She helps Rion to reach tower's summit, even freeing hper mind from an illusion of Birdman, still sensing a Galerian's presenec They finally reach a room full of capsules, the Galerians's incubators, and meet an exact twin of Rion whose name is Cain. There, Rion discovers that he was only a replica of the real Rion, who had died long ago and that Rion was a Galerian created by Dorothy herself. Cain then tells them that "mother" had chosen Rion over him to find Lilia, since all of Rion's past memories were implanted in his brain. Rion refuses to believe that it is true and the two brothers fight in rivalry. Rion defeats his brother and hastens off with Lilia to find Dorothy. Rion successfully implants the virus program in Dorothy's functions, where she disolves away, leaving a large hole in the Mushroom Tower. However, in the process, Rion died from transmitting the virus and is last seen in Lilia's arms, where she stares off into the open sky in front of them. After his death, Lilia strived to revive him and decided to study science to aid her. Finally, she managed to Rion back to life in a older body. However, now they have a different problem to face. Dorothy had a backup plan if in any case that she were to die. She created Ash, a Galerian that harbored a program that would revive her and several other Galerians to help him. These Galerians are Parano, Spider, and Nitro. Lilia, aware of Dorothy's plan to revive herself, helps Rion discover Ash's plan to destroy all of humankind with a immense quantity of uranium, that would be transported to a enclosed space where it would explode and end human life for good. With Lilia's help, Rion is able to resurface Ash's past, from where Ash was tortured to follow Dorothy's orders and follow her every command. Unfortunatel, Major Romer, the base's commander, reveals himself a traitor, helping Ash's army to kill almost every human and kidnapping her. She is transported to Uranium refinery, where she suffers from radiation poisonin. However, she firmly refuses to become a cyborg, like the agreement beetwen Ash and Romero supposed, declaring her love to Rion before falling unconsciou. Rion successfully ends Ash's life but also ends his own, leaving both of their bodies frozen in time, in an unknown world. Ten years after Rion's battle with Ash, Pat came to rescue Rion from the frozen world, using a mechanic glove to revive him. However, once Rion learned that Lilia had died of radiation sickness after two years from the battle, he no longer wished to live in the real world and asked Pat to erase every bit of data from Ash and himself. Reluctantly, Pat did so, and Rion and Ash disappeared from existence. Images Trivia - Her telepathy is unique because she's the only non-Galerian character to have a psychic ability along with being the only human to manifest it. She is never shown using PPECs (being a human, it would kill her) and she can apparently sense and disrupt Galerians using her power. Her father notes she started to have this ability sometime after he implanted the virus inside her head. She is still able to use it in the sequel, when the virus was used years ago, which is something that surprised Nitro who had originally assumed her powers vanished. Lilia's telepathy was also probably a factor for why Ash wanted to preserve her human DNA. - It's unknown how Lilia, a teenager, or possibly as a child when she was left by her father, survived in Michelangelo City, a city where she is basically wanted. She says to Rion she moved multiple times over the past month so she was at least on the run for that long. Her telepathy possibly helped her sense Galerians and other incoming dangers although Rita ends up finding her by following Rion after he killed Rainheart. - In Galerians: Ash, her appearance, with long straight hair, white dress, is similar to Inoue Orihime from the Bleach manga, during Hueco Mondo saga. Both are close, childhood friends to the protagonist, both have sweet personalities and both have some kind of medical abilities.Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Females